story of HiruMamo
by naruimy
Summary: fanfic pertama yg ku bikin nih!  gomen kalau ada kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan. mohon review dan sarnnya ya!  cerita ini tentang Hiruma dan Mamori. Karena saya emang suka sama pasangan ini.    arigatou gozaimasu


Hiruma baru menyadari betapa birunya mata Mamori ketika tanpa sengaja ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu. Ia dan Mamori dalam posisi sedang berhadapan. Lagi-lagi karena ulah Hiruma yang memulai lebih dulu pertengkaran. Penyebabnya adalah mereka bingung mau makan tempe atau tahu dahulu sebelum memulai pertandingan.

"Kubilang tempe dulu, _Hiruma-kun_!" Mamori berteriak _(yang masih mempertahankan sarat kesopanan)_ .

"Cih, _manajer sialan!_ Makan tahu dulu, _sialan!_" Hiruma tidak mengatakan tahu sialan, karena sudah diceramahi pak ustad sebelah rumahnya.

Katanya: "Banyak-banyaklah beramal di bulan ramadhan. Eh, salah deng~. Itu iklan axis. Yang bener: "Janganlah kamu menghina makanan." Cuma itu aja yang didengar Hiruma. Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat itu, pak ustad itu juga ikut-ikutan ketiduran kayak yang ada di iklan axis. (_KHEKHEKHE… Sebenarnya itu adalah rencanaku, memberinya obat tidur. Khekhekhe... *_Hiruma ketawa setan*)

Seluruh anggota amefuto Deimon, bersembunyi di dekat loker yang paling jauh. Takut terbawa-bawa pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan Kurita, yang badannya paling gede pun menusukkan badannya dengan jarum agar muat di dekat loker itu.

"Khekhekhe… Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku , _manajer sialan?_" Kutuk Hiruma.

"Oya?" Mamori menantang Hiruma.

Hiruma dan Mamori beradu pandang. Bahkan bisa terlihat percikan api (_Bisa jga buat masak, khekhekhe.. *Author digebukin*)_

"Yee.. Ada api..! Bisa masak nih!" Teriak Monta yang baru saja datang dan tidak sadar akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"_Khekhekhe.._ Dasar _Monyet sialan!_" teriak hiruma kesal yang sedang terganggu. Bahkan mata birunya Mamori tidak lagi membuatnya terpesona, Eh, ada juga masih terpesonanya deng~. _*Buak! Author dilempar pakek sandal Hiruma, Benjol deh..*_

"Awas! Hati-hati Monta!" teriak Sena.

"Monyet!" teriak Jumonji.

"Hohohohoho.." nyanyi Taki.

"Funurabaaaa!" teriak Kurita _yang cuma pengen teriak aja_.

"Wew.. jauhhhhh…" kata Ishimaru.

Sementara itu, Monta sudah terlempar keluar ruang klub karena bazooka dari Hiruma. "Uwaawaaaaaaaaaa…. Ngik..ngik.. ngik…" Monta berteriak ala monyet. Dan akhirnya Monta pun terlempar ke pulau antah-berantah. Yang ketika sadar…

To be continued…

Dimanakah Monta terlempar? Dan apakah yang dilihat oleh monta sesampainya disana? Bagaimana kelanjutan peperangan antara Hiruma dan Mamori?

Author cuma bisa bikin sampai disini aja. Karena laptop udah dikumpulnya. Khekhekhekhekhekhe…. *Duar!Duar! ditembaki Hiruma*

Monta tersadar.

"Hai.. Bo..~Ikh, ada monyet lucu ~.. FUFUFU.."

Mata Monta membesar sampai mulutnya (lebay mode on) begitu melihat siapa yang mengatakan dia adalah monyet lucu. _Kurang ajar juga nih orang. Masa` gue dikatain monyet sih! Grrr! Nguik..nguik..nguik... _*Monta lalu mengejar author, author lari ke kamar. Lalu dimarahi umi. Khekhekhekhe.. rasakan itu!Ujar Hiruma*

"Ben..Bencong!" teriak Monta.

"Ikh.. Jijay!" teriak Sanji (lho kok?)

"Aku tak mau, cinta ku dikocok-kocok.." nyanyi seorang pengamen.

"Nama saya Peggy Melati Sukma Harum Seeeepanjjaannggg Hari.. Syalalalla…."

"Ugya!" Teriak Monta ngeri.

Monta pontang panting berlari menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran banci-banci kaleng yang mengejarnya. _Buset dah. Ini lari paling seram yang pernah gue alami! Badan boleh banci.. Tenaganya gila booookk... Hiii..._Monta ngeri sendiri jadinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Monta menabrak seseorang di depannya karena sibuk melihat kebelakang terus. Sosok itu bentuknya tak kalah menakutkan dari yang mengejarnya. Tapi, yang berbeda adalah bahwa makhluk-makhluk di belakangnya langsung berhenti mengejarnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,,

"Ya~Ha! Ayo cepat teri-teri sial!" DUAR!DUAR! Hiruma menembakkan pelurunya ke langit. "Khekhekhekhe… Apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan? Hah, cebol sialan?" Hiruma menodong Sena dengan pistolnya.

"I..Itu.."

"Ya~Ha! Cepat!" Hiruma menyuruh Cerberus untuk mengejar Sena.

"Kyaaa~~~~" Jerit Sena lebay sambil berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 km/jam (_Lebay deh..)_

"Tunggu dulu, Hiruma!" Mamori menyetop kegiatan latihan itu. "Sebelum memulai latihan kalian harus memakan tempe dulu. Apa kalian tahu? Tempe itu penuh dengan gizi yang baik. Jadi supaya kalian memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk berlatih. Kalian har.."

Hiruma memotong kata-kata Mamori. "Tch! Kau menghentikan latihan hanya untuk menyuruh mereka memakan tempe? Dasar kau _manajer sialan!_"

Mamori dan Hiruma saling beradu pandang. "Terserah kau saja. Aku capek." Ujar Mamori pendek. Hiruma menetap aneh kepada Mamori yang sedang berjalan keluar klub.

"Hei, kenapa kau manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketika mereka sedang berada di ruang klub. Keadaan di luar klub sangat parah. Cerberus mengejar para atlit sampai ngos-ngosan.

"Hanya sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Mamori lemas.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja _sialan._ Aku malas melihatmu seperti ini."

Mamori mengangguk. Lalu bergegas pulang.


End file.
